1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method to suppress the appetite of a human by using a flow of air.
2. Related Art
It is know that flavor is conferred by two different sensory organs; the tongue and the nose. In order to experience the flavor of a food or beverage two processes must occur: olfaction and gustation Gustation provides for a limited amount of information: sweet, sour, salty, bitter and umami. The rest of flavor is actually conferred by olfaction. Therefore olfaction plays an enormous role in one's ability to taste. Of course this is well known to anyone who has experienced nasal congestion from a cold. It becomes extremely difficult to taste one's food. The process of olfaction of food requires processes taking place on the back of the tongue, the nasopharynx and the olfactory bulb. As food or a beverage is chewed and heated inside the mouth, various aromatic compounds enter the vapor phase and these rise up through the nasopharynx and stimulate receptors of the olfactory nerve. This provides an important component of flavor. It is well established that diminished olfaction can lead to decreased appetite and food intake.
Methods to suppress appetite through inhalants are known, see for example, U.S. Patent Publications Nos. 2010/0239687; 2009/0197963; 2006/0222720; 2003/0012811; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,879,584; 4,521,427.
Method for directing a flow of air across or towards a human's face are known, see for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0055601 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,036,502; 6,065,473; 5,561,862; 5,353,605; 2,560,215; 2,032,101.